


Ready, Set, Go

by BTSBlossom



Series: Musically Inspired [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Song-fic (sort of), Tokio Hotel Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSBlossom/pseuds/BTSBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song by Tokio hotel (English Version)</p><p>                                                        Ready, set, go it's time to run<br/>The sky is changing we are one<br/>Together we can make it while the world is crashing down<br/>Don't you turn around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Set, Go

They were running. They had been found and now they had to run. He looked out one of the many windows that they were passing and saw that the sky was changing, becoming darker more sinister. He looked back to their conjoined hands. The other’s grip was so tight is felt as if they were one. Their speed increased as they heard something behind them fall apart. He started to look back but was stopped when he felt his hand jerked.

“Don’t turn around.” Zexion. Even now when everything was falling apart he was still calm. “Don’t you turn around.” He said in his calm monotone voice. Finally they made it out of the castle. It was the first time he got a good look at what was happening. The entire world was falling apart, everything was crashing down. With the death of Xemnas the World That Never Was couldn’t hold itself together anymore. He thought back to all the loneliness and pain they had felt. He shook the thought out of his head. He had to focus on breathing slowly in and out, in and out. They were stopped when a building crashed in front of them creating a wall. “Damn it!” Zexion cursed, just when their freedom had been so close. “We can’t stop we need to break it down.” Zexion chanted a quick spell before sending out a quick burst of energy that destroyed the wall/building. His strength may have been illusions but he knew some offensive spells too. Zexion looked into his eyes for a quick moment before pulling him along again.

He knew they had to hurry; everything behind them had almost completely vanished. They were almost there, he could see it.  A portal. To somewhere they had probably never been before but who cared as long as they got away. Without Xemnas they didn’t have enough power to conjure their own. He stumbled dropping his prized weapon. His hand was jerked and he was pulled forward before he could grab it. “Leave it!”

“NO! We’ve already left everything else behind, Zexion! Please, I need it!” He yelled back. “Don’t worry we’ll both make it, just let me get it!” Zexion shook his head before quickly pivoting back so he could grab the blasted weapon. Once it was safely in his had they started back towards the portal. It was starting to close.

\--

His breath was taken away as he saw the morning break in the new world. They had made it. Just as the last of the world was disappearing they had made it through. They were now sitting on top of a cliff overlooking a sea.  “We made it.” Zexion breathed.

“Together.”

“Together.” Zexion agreed. He turned his head so he was facing him, looking directly into his eyes.

“Now what?”

“I don’t know. Whatever you want to do, nothing can stop us now.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Zexion grabbed his face in his hands and brought him close. “I promise you right now, that I will never let you down. We can do anything.” Zexion kissed him, slowly and deeply.

“I love you.” He said when Zexion pulled away. He still said it although he knew that after everything that had happened that Zexion still didn’t fully believe they could actually feel.

“I love you too, Demyx.” Or maybe he did.


End file.
